


Wing Rub

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Consensual Possession, Dominant/Top Dean, Grace cuffs, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Dean, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get Cas to relax by giving him a back rub, which turns into a wing grooming. Cas loves his wings being touched, especially by Dean. Wing!Kink Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot, but it got many requests for a continuation so I caved.

The guys were in the motel room, after a long day, Dean and Sam are sitting at the table doing some research, while Cas sits very stiffly on the couch, looking at the TV. After an hour of Dean watching this, he can't take it any longer.

"Cas, you are supposed to be here to relax." He walks behind the couch and places his hands on Cas' shoulders and squeezes. Cas tenses up more. "Man you are wound tight." He massages his shoulder blades and neck.

Cas lets a moan escape his lips, with his eyes closed, then a breeze whips through the room; He unfurls his wings. "Oh Dean, that feels so good, could you groom my wings?"

Dean looks around awkwardly. "I can't see your wings."

Cas' eyes shoot open. "Oh." Cas clears his throat, causing Dean to drop his hands from the angel.

Cas shudders and disappears with a whoosh of wings, only to return with Gabriel in tow.

"What is the meaning of this Castiel? I was enjoying my vacation in Scotland."

"Dean can't see my wings, can you help?" Cas looks slightly embarrassed, having to ask Gabriel, for assistance.

"Cas, you kinky little angel!" Gabriel winks and walks over to Dean.

Dean is torn between annoyance, that Gabriel was there and curiosity, why Gabriel thought it kinky.

"Hold still Dean-o." Gabriel pushes him into a chair and presses his palm onto his forehead. Dean gasps and slumps in the seat.

Sam looks up from his computer and finally notices the angels in the room.

When Dean comes to, Gabriel and Sam are laughing, watching some comedy show. He looks around confused, everything looks the same.

Gabriel looks over. "Finally Sleeping Beauty, I was getting worried." He rolls his shoulders, letting his golden wings expand, they reach the ceiling.

Dean gasps, letting his eyes go as wide as saucers. "Holy crap."

"That's our cue to leave Sammy-boy." Gabriel grabs his shoulder and they both disappear, leaving Cas looking nervously over at Dean.

"Can I see your wings now?" Dean perks an eyebrow up.

Cas closes his eyes and lets his shoulders relax. The wings unfurl, this time he sees the magnificent white wings. "Can you groom them, for me now?" Cas sits on the bed.

"Wow, they are beautiful." He kneels on the bed, avoiding stepping on the wings, getting closer. "Why couldn't I see them, before?"

"Humans normally can't see angel wings. Gabriel gave you a gift, upon my insistence. Rubbing my shoulders felt so good, I want you to rub my wings, as well." Cas looks down.

"Sure, if it will help you relax. You are so stressed." Dean tentatively places a palm to the feathers. When he runs fingers through the wings, he almost moans. "They are so soft." He fingers both hands between the feathers. When Cas shudders, he pulls his hands away. "Are you okay, Cas?"

"Yes Dean. It just feels so good." He closes his eyes and hums, letting a smile cross his usually somber face.

It looks like Cas is finally relaxing, when Dean fingers along the muscular joint, of his left wing. He notices a few of the top feathers are glistening, with what looks like dew, the hunter runs his fingers over the spot and there's more of it. Curious, he pulls his hand back to sniff, it smells amazing. "Cas, what is this on your wings?"

He takes a few seconds to respond. "Hmm… What Dean?" Thoughts are hard to form.

"This." Dean shows Cas his fingers. "It looks like dew, but it smells like fresh rain and apple pie, I think."

Cas' eyes shoot open and his wings shoot out fully, from their relaxed state, at his side. "That's um…my wing oil." Cas stands quickly, causing Dean to land on the bed, on all four.

"What is wrong with wing oil?" Dean is perplexed at the angel's sudden reaction.

"It's not that my wing oil is there, it's what you said it smells like."

"What does that mean? It's not supposed to smell like rain and pie? What should it smell like?" Still confused by the comment.

"It's odourless, to most humans. If you smell pie and rain it means… We are attracted." Cas can't even look in Dean's direction; he turns his back, afraid of rejection. It was just supposed to be an innocent back rub and wing groom. He has been groomed by his fellow angels before; it was just too much, finding out his charge liked him. Cas has been fighting his feelings for some time; he just assumed by all Dean's carefree, one-night stands, he was not interested in him. Wing oil was only excreted while an angel was in heat. No wonder Gabriel agreed and took Sam away.

At this point, Dean walks over to Cas, who is standing by the bathroom door, looking scared. "Uh Cas can you explain something to me, please? "Cas takes a deep breath and nods. "Why do you look so scared? I mean of me, knowing I can smell it?"

Cas sighs, looks at Dean and closes his eyes again. "I am in heat. I have been, for about a week now. Mates smell the oil and detect whatever smell they most desire."

"Wait a second, stop the train, mates? Like lovers Cas!" Dean has an edge to his voice. He is not gay.

Cas opens his eyes, they are burning with lust. "Dean I want to take you…soon."

Dean nearly trips over his own feet, backing away from the angel. "Whoa, I don't think so!"

"I cannot control it, I am too young. Please will you consent?" Cas looks conflicted. He wants the human, but he will not do it without his permission.

"Did you plan to proposition me, like this from the beginning? I was only trying to be nice. I wasn't planning on screwing an angel tonight."

"No Dean, it was just a stray hope, when I asked you to groom my wings, I was in the moment." Cas looks down, ashamed of his actions.

Dean moves a finger under the angel's chin, making him look into his emerald green eyes. "Don't be sorry, no regrets." He leans in, to kiss Cas gently, on the lips, before he can pull away, he feels arms wrap around his waist, catching him in a loving embrace.

"Please, let me take you, Dean." Their lips meet in an explosion of passion; tongues battling for dominance and entry into the others' mouth.

The hunter breaks away, to catch his breath. "Dean Winchester is not a bottom."

Cass tilts his head, giving his confused look and disappears suddenly, with a whoosh of wings.

"Fricken angels! Get you all excited, then leave you with blue balls!" Just as he flops on his bed, Cas appears with his wings fully extended and a large smile on his face.

"You will not be the 'bottom' Dean, I assure you." He goes in for the kiss, making it hot and heavy, causing his cock to become hard. "As this is my first time, will you please be gentle? I do not want to 'walk funny after'."

"Of course." He chuckles and nips at Cas' neck. "I can't believe we're gonna to do this." He pushes Cas against the wall, with a grunt of pleasure, ripping his shirt open, to lick and suck the nipples. "How long do we have?"

"Not long, it's beyond boiling." Cas grabs the hunter's ass.

"Straight to it, then." Dean brushes a hand across the feathers he can reach. "They are so soft; I want to feel them on my face." The angel moans into the touch.

He turns Cas around "Take your pants off quickly." The angel complies willingly. Dean bends him over and runs a hand over the sensitive feathers by the oil gland, making sure to get a good amount on his fingers. He moans, inhaling the beautiful fragrance only he can smell. "Are you ready? I promise to go as slowly as you want."

"Yes, just do it." Cas drops his head and groans. Dean wiggles the finger in slowly, as Cas grunts and tightens his ass.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts." He wraps his arm around and starts stroking the angel's throbbing cock, to keep his attention off the pain. "Relax Cas, I won't go too fast."

After a second Cas unclenches and Dean can insert the finger fully. He pulls it out, gets more oil on his fingers and inserts two fingers, twisting them while inside. Cas moans, as Dean scissored his fingers, stretching the hole bigger, to accommodate him. "How does that feel?

"It burns, but feels good too." When Cas starts to buck his hips into Dean's fingers, fucking himself, Dean pulls both fingers out.

"Where you wanna do this? Right here or on the bed?" He slaps his rear playfully.

After a few seconds he answers "Bed, I think." Cas blushes and kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants and boxers.

Dean pulls his shirt over his head and unzips his pants, pulling his boxers down, all in one swoop. He points at Cas' shirt and trench coat. "Off." Cas shakes his shoulders, his wings retract and he slips the coats and shirt off.

The angel crawls on the bed, facing the headboard. Dean kneels on the bed, using his knees to spread Cas' legs for better access. He leans over, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, rubbing his hands up and down the angel's spine, when he reaches the spot he kissed, he pushes on it. "Wings out please, I wanna stroke them." Cas releases his wings, making sure Dean is awed by them.

Dean strokes a wing, feeling where the oil gland excretes its delicious aroma. When he milks enough oil to coat his hard on, he lubes up his cock and presses it against the puckered hole, putting one hand on the angel's hip, the other, runs fingers through feathers. He is dripping with pre-come; he's so turned on by the wings and oil. He pushes in, feeling the tightness over take him, this is better than any woman; he is in Heaven literally. He takes a moment to gather his emotions; Cas pushes him further in, moaning for more. Dean pulls out, just to the tip and thrusts back in, moaning his lover's name loudly.

They buck into each other, for as long as Dean can hold his release off for. Cas' wings flap to the rhythm, as the hunter strokes his erection. One more powerful thrust and Dean blows his seed inside Cas' tight ass. The angel grabs the headboard, a little too tightly and snaps a chunk off in his orgasmic ecstasy. Once they both finish bucking out their hips and untangle their legs, Dean collapses on the mattress beside him, making sure to miss the folded wings.

Cas rolls over and places a hand on his lover's chest and sighs. "My mate."

"My horny lil angel." Dean replies smugly, thinking he could get used to this.

"Is love making always this impressive?" He lifts his head, to look into Dean's soulful eyes.

"With you, I hope so." He chuckles. "How long you in heat for?"

"Another week." Cass smiles. "Why?"

Dean narrows his eyes and raises his eyebrows. "We didn't get any foreplay; hopefully you can be more patient, from now on." Dean can't believe the big smile on Cas' face, from hearing those words.


	2. Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in Heat and Dean is his willing mate. I hope Dean can handle a strong sex craved angel. Kinda rough sex... SLASH SMUT Dean/Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Castiel gets kind of pushy in this, and Dean gets ridden like a prize stallion. I do love my Destiel SMUT!

Angels are very sexual beings, Dean found out the hard way. Castiel would fly in every night, for some alone time. Gabriel would wisk Sam off to a bar or Cass would get him and Dean their own room. Cass was all polite and angelic in public, but in the bedroom, behind locked doors, let's just say a young angel in heat is the equivalent to a horny teenager. Dean was surprised Cass acted so normal the first week, but then again, he was acting stressed and looking uncomfortable.

The first night after Dean gave Cass a wing rub was less hurried, but still just as passionate. Dean made sure he bought lube for the night; he felt bad using the sweet smelling wing oil as lubricate. The hunter wanted his angel to know all the new sensations involved with mating, which included giving him the most incredible hand job and blowjob he could.

Gabriel just dragged Sam off to a club that was all the rage. Cass waited until the door closed and he was on top of Dean, straddling him, sitting on a chair. The chair creaked from the added weight.

"I need you." Cass crashes his lips against Dean's, needing to feel the ecstasy again. "I don't care where we do it, I just need you now."

"Well you promised me foreplay, so settle the jets. I'm not screwing on a chair; you go to the bed and wait for me." Dean smirks.

Cass sighs loudly and got off Dean's lap. Dean was the dominate in this relationship; all Cass thinks about is sex, sex, sex. He sat on the edge of the bed, while Dean rummaged through his bag.

Dean pulled out the lube and two small white bracelets; grinning to himself he put them all in his back pocket and pushed Cass back on the bed. "Ready, tiger?"

"I am not a tiger."

Dean rolls his eyes. "It's an expression. Too much clothes. Strip for me." Dean lets Cass get off the bed and turn to watch his lover strip.

First the trench coat is shrugged off, then the jacket, Cass loosens the tie and pulls it off, he looks down as he unbuttons his shirt, pulls the ends out, takes it off and tosses it at Dean.

Dean catches it and inhales the sweet aroma he adores. He looks back up in time to see Cass unbelt his pants, pull the zipper down and push them off his sexy hips. Dean missed him kicking his shoes off, oh well.

"Come here, baby." Dean can't wait; he enjoyed watching more than he wants to admit. Cass leans down and starts to undress Dean, first the shirt, then his t-shirt, when he goes to unzip Dean's jeans the hunter stops him. "Not yet, I wanna give you something."

He kisses the angel, tenderly stroking his cheek, while he pulls Cass onto the bed and straddles his hips, grinding down. Cass moans and tries to sit up. "Let me show you something new."

He pushes Cass back on the bed, forcefully. He pulls out the bracelets and leans down to kiss Cass, making sure his attention is on Dean's mouth. He slides Cass' arms up over his head, placing them by the head board, letting the angel think he was tying him to the bed, and slaps the bracelets on.

Cass' eyes shoot open instantly; the bracelets glow, then dim. "Dean!" Cass looks up at his wrists bound.

"Sorry, Gabriel gave them to me. Your strength can be a bit much. Do you trust me?" Dean looks down at his lover with an apologetic expression. Dean kisses his neck, running his tongue and teeth down to his collarbone.

"Yes, but this is…those are grace binding cuffs. I can't move, Dean." Cass gets a frightened look on his face.

Dean kisses his lips, pulling the bottom with his teeth. "That's kinda the point, I want my foreplay. Now wings out, I wanna see them." When Cass doesn't release his wings Dean straightens out and grinds his hips down.

Cass groans, "I can't."

"What you mean you can't?" Dean tilts his head mimicking Cass' confused look.

"I'm lying on them. Either take these off or lift me up." Cass huffs in frustration.

Dean pulls him up by his elbows. "Oh, sorry, do you really want them taken off?"

"I'm not mad at you, Dean. You do know we are mentally linked, though?"

Dean gives a surprised eyebrow lift, "really?"

"Really," Cass sighs, he needs it soon, "close your eyes, concentrate on what you want."

Dean complies; he wants Cass' wings fully spread out.

Cass clears his throat. "Dean, where are my boxers?"

Dean just smirks. "Same place as my pants and boxers." He winks.

"Please don't take advantage of this or me." Cass pleads.

"Never." Dean runs his hand down Cass' chest, down past his waist and wraps his fingers around both their cocks. "Relax and enjoy this."

Cass falls back on the mattress moaning, his wings curl up to pull Dean down on top of him.

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me, you control my actions."

"Oh no I don't." He shimmies down Cass' legs and licks his angel's cock, from base to tip, hearing Cass moan and buck hip hips up. "You like that?"

Cass nods and runs hip fingers through the hunter's hair.

Dean takes the head into his mouth, trying his best to lick and flick the sensitive nerves. Dean tastes the precome and scrunches his face. Yuck. He pulls off Cass and strokes one hand through his soft feathers, he leans in, kisses Cass with need and passion, while running a hand down the wing joint, knowing exactly where to touch to get some of his apple pie wing oil. He gathers some, puts his finger in his mouth, hoping it tastes better than come, he's never tasted wing oil before. It doesn't really have a taste, which is good. He pushes on the gland, coating his finger liberally with oil and goes back down to stroke and coat Cass' cock with it.

Dean licks the tip while stroking the base, relieved no more bad taste, he plunges his mouth down taking as much as he can in, he hollow his cheeks like he sees the girls do in the pornos he watches.

Cass moans, bucks his hips up and pushes Dean's mouth down with his hand all in the same movement. Dean gasps and tries to pull off, but can't. He pinches Cass' leg, causing him to release his grip on Dean's hair. "Dean, why can I move?" All he hears is coughing. Cass looks at his wrists, no bracelets. Both are on the bed, open.

Dean gasps out, "took them off, felt guilty."

"Did I hurt you?" Cass sits up, furious with himself.

"Nah, I'm fine." Dean grabs water and chugs it.

"Put them back on!" Cass hands Dean the bracelets.

"No, I want you to be able to move."

"They just need to be calibrated." Cass closes his eyes, the bracelets glow and Cass pushes them at Dean. "Put them on me, please."

Dean takes them reluctantly, kisses Cass sweetly, roaming his hands down the angel's strong arms and snaps them on, they glow faintly.

Cass feels the hold on his grace, but this time he can move and doesn't feel Dean's presence. Cass flips them over, so he is on top and trails hot, wet kisses down to his lover's abdomen, he goes straight to Dean's cock, takes just the tip in, like Dean did, hollows his cheeks, when Dean groans and pushes his hips up, causing Cass to take the shaft in, Dean moans louder.

Cass doesn't mind the taste, it's new, everything with Dean is new. He just feels bad he was choking Dean with his thrusts. Just another reason mating with human is more uncommon, they can't take an angel's strength.

He continues to suck the hunter off, licking and twirling with his tongue, he remembers all the moves Dean used on him, to get Dean close to release.

"Uh, Cass…" Dean whimpers, Cass keeps his bobbing and feels Dean's ball contract and a second later Dean pushes his cock ball deep into Cass' mouth. 'Fuck!"

Cass feels a warm substance hit the back of his throat and he swallows and licks the cock clean.

Dean bucks his hips up, fucking out his orgasm.

Cass just looks up curiously, waiting for Dean to something.

"Dammit, Cass, you made me blow. What are the chances I can go for round two?" Dean sighs and runs his hand over his face.

"Pretty good, I haven't gotten my release and I need it soon. Unless you want to bottom, I require you hard." Cass looks down at Dean's softening cock.

"I don't bottom."

"Not even once? So I can know the feeling?" Cass tries his best sad face.

"Not tonight, Let's go again." Dean slaps his lover's ass playfully and grabs a hold.

"Patience is not easy, Dean." Cass grinds the hunter's hip, moaning.

"I got lube in my pants pocket." He points to the pile of clothes beside the bed.

"Much appreciated." Cass grabs the bottle, pours some on his fingers and lifts his butt to press one finger to his tight entrance. He looks into his lover's green eyes and pushes the finger in, letting a small hiss pass his lips.

Dean pulls Cass down, crashing their lips together, runs a hand up over Cass' shoulder into the angel's wings. He strokes the wing, tenderly, knowing Cass is hurting. Cass shudders from the touch and leans in more, rubbing chests together. "Let me help you." Dean runs his oil covered fingers down the angel's side, lovingly, he lubes up his fingers and pulls Cass' finger out to push his own in.

Cass bucks his hips into Dean's and tilts his head back, whimpering to the ceiling. "Yes Dean, keep going." Dean pushes in and pulls the finger out to push two lubed fingers in forcefully. "Hurry, Dean, please." Dean scissors Cass wider and kisses him with need and pushes against Cass' mouth, battling for dominance.

Cass pushes his ass down on Dean. "Fuck me, damn it."

Dean just looks at his angel coming undone before his eyes. "I will, Cass. Keep talking dirty to me." He looks down at his half hard cock.

"I need you to fuck me, Dean." Cass groans, while grinding him.

"That's my angel, so dirty." Dean smirks to himself; his cock is hard and ready for action.

Cass' eyes shooting open, "NOW," he growls.

Dean pulls his fingers out and Cass impales his ass on Dean's cock, dry, no lube.

"Holy shit, Cass, no lube?" Dean is shocked, but can't really concentrate.

"I'm in heat and you were taking too long." Cass lifts his ass and slams it back down on Dean's rock hard cock.

"Fuck, Cass, I'm not…" Cass continues his pace, getting his prostate hit on every downward thrust.

The hunter can't take much more of this rough fucking. "You're gonna make me come if you keep this up." Dean moans out through clenched lips.

"No you aren't, you can't come until I get release." Cass winks and rolls his hips. Dean's eye roll back, but he doesn't feel his orgasm. Cass leans down, biting Dean's nipple.

Dean's back arches and his hips buck up.

"That's right, fuck me, Dean, don't make me do all the work." Cass ruts his hips, moaning erotically as Dean is held on the edge of release, but denied by Cass.

When Cass quickens his pace, Dean gasps, he didn't think it possible to be ridden any harder, but he is proved wrong. Cass throws his head back and growls to the Heavens. The sound scares Dean, but a second later he is orgasms, all he sees is stars and blissful white. His stomach is covered in thick spurts of release.

Cass collapses on Dean's stomach, smearing the come. Dean reaches down and pulls his softening cock out of Cass, and notices both his cock and Cass' entrance is leaking come. That was undeniable the best orgasm he has achieved, ever. Dean runs his fingers through Cass' feathers, eliciting a startle moan from Cass.

"Don't touch them. They are sensitive." Cass whimpers quietly.

"Sorry man, can you get off me, it's hard to breathe?" Cass rolls off him, panting and looks over at Dean. "I feel so used." Dean sits up and wipes the come off his chest with a kleenex by the bed. "I need a shower." He jumps off the bed and winces.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to do that." Cass looks ashamed.

"What ride me like a cowboy? Or hold off my orgasm?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.

Cass sits up and holds his arms out for Dean to return to the bed. "Both, actually, I needed to achieve release, I lost control, it's the heat."

Dean sits back down. "It was damn hot and I've never orgasmed that big in my life. So I guess I forgive you."

Cass holds his wrists up. "Please, I can't leave with them on."

Dean runs his hands down to the wrists, touching the bracelets and they fall off. "Thank you, Dean." Cass presses two fingers to the hunter's forehead and he is clean and no longer sore. Dean holds out the bracelets for Cass to return to Gabriel. "You keep them for next time; it's obvious we need them." He kisses Dean's cheek. "I do love you, thank you for being here for me."

Dean chuckles, "a few more incidents and I may change my mind." He winks and slaps his lover's ass. "See ya babe."


	3. Don't touch an angel's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass does not like anyone but him touching or even looking at his mate.

Cass flies into the motel room to see Dean and finds Sam on the laptop while Dean was sprawled out on the bed, snoring contently. Sam looks up from his computer screen to put his index finger to his lips, whispering, "Shh, he hasn't slept much this past week."

Cass looks down, disappointed, but nods. It is a lot of work keeping an 'in heat' angel sexually satisfied, every night for two weeks. It would wear out any human, Dean wasn't Cass' mate for the whole two weeks, but Dean's lifestyle is physically exhausting on it's own. There was only a few days left of Cass' 'time of the year'.

Cass figures let Dean sleep tonight, he can get some release tomorrow, plus the burn is less of a pull, and more like a tug now. Cass walks over to the table, sits down on a chair and watches Dean slumber. He looks over at Sam and he's leisurely searching through an angel lore website. What a waste of an internet website, it's mostly fake information with a little truth, here and there. Cass lets out a sigh and waits for Sam to go to bed.

Sam heads to the bathroom and flops on the other bed around one in the morning. Cass takes the opportunity to cuddle up to Dean and watch his dreams for the rest of the night.

Dean dreams of angel wings and flying, how sweet. Dean actually hates flying, but in his dreams there is no fear.

Five in the morning rolls around and Sam stirs, time for his morning jog and breakfast run. Cass leaves so the guys can go on with their usual morning routine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they are in a little Podunk town, just outside Flint, Michigan, looking into ritualistic murders, taking place in the town park. They go in as FBI, hoping to get the local cops to talk, but the only one willing is the cute receptionist at the station and she wants Dean to come to the local watering hole to discuss it, 'off-duty'.

Sam and Dean agree, a few beers, no biggie. He'll still be back in time for Cass tonight. Dean feels bad that he fell asleep last night and Cass was left unsatisified. It musta been difficult for Cass to walk away and let him rest.

Dean will make it up to him, after he gets the low-down on the murders from Becky. He heads out for his informative date, leaving Sam at the laundromat to do a few loads.

Around ten Dean is feeling pretty good and Becky seems to know all the details of the crime scenes, and is smoking hot, so he barely notices the time.

Cass flies into the motel again, and is surprised the room is empty. He leaves to search the local bars, and finds Dean in a small Irish pub across town from his motel. He appears to be flirting with a short blonde, touching her leg and chuckling quietly, while drinking his beer. Cass glares and waits for Dean to be alone. After a few minutes Dean gets up, excusing himself to use the washroom, Cass follows and corners him.

"Cass, what the hell?"

"Who is she? Why are your hands all over her?" Cass raises his voice, threateningly.

"Receptionist from the Cop shop." Dean tries to keep Cass from freaking. "I'm working, I assure you, babe." He leans in, trying to get a kiss.

Cass turns his head, annoyed. "I haven't been with you in two nights and I find you flirting with a woman." Cass crosses his arms in frustration. "I'm horny and you are not helping."

Cass pushes Dean into the stall and closes the door with his angel mojo, making sure no one interrupts them. "You have one minute to fuck me or I'm taking you back to the motel and claiming you."

Dean gulps and crashes his lips to his lover's. He hasn't had washroom stall sex in a while.

Cass melts into the kiss, deepening it within seconds. He moans, feeling all his hormones and blood rush down to his groin. Cass runs his fingers through his lover's hair, pulling lightly to get more exposed neck to nip at seductively. He claims the tender flesh before him and sucks at Dean's pulse point, not letting up until Dean is begging for more. A minute later Cass sees a very predominant bruise and smirks, let him explain how he got that while in the washroom.

Dean trails a hand down Cass' chest to his pants, tracing the outline of his lover's bulge. "I can help you with that, ya know."

"Please do, Dean." Cass manages to shrug out of his trench coat and suit jacket and tries to unzip his dress pants.

Dean put his hands over Cass' and takes over unzipping the pants. He goes down on his knees, as he pushes the slacks and boxers to the angel's ankles. Dean has to take a second to admire the stunting hips of his lover, gently nipping on the protruding hipbone.

"I love your hips, babe." Dean can't contain the groan that slips out of his mouth.

Cass pushes Dean's head away from his hips and to his groin, suggesting he keeps on track.

Dean complies and breathes on the straining erection before his eyes, knowing Cass has very little control when in heat. Unfortunately the grace cuffs are on the nightstand at the motel, so he has to be careful while giving Cass a blowjob. Dean rubs his palm down the shaft, feeling it twitch.

Cass has no patience for the lead up to, he wants to fuck or get fucked.

Dean licks his lips and takes in the tip of Cass' cock, sucking and licking. Taking it slow, he doesn't wanna choke. He strokes the shaft while sucking the head, flicking the nerves every few seconds.

Cass is moaning like a porn star, keeping a very narrow hold on his angelic strength when Dean takes in the whole throbbing cock.

Dean starts bobbing his head to a steady rhythm, while looking up at Cass' heavenly sex expressions. He knows he is doing good when Cass tries to push Dean's head down on his cock further, but Dean was prepared for it and doesn't let him.

Dean lets the cock out with a pop. "Baby, if you keep doing that, no sex."

Cass pulls his hand away and nods his apology. Dean takes him back in his mouth and hums, hollowing his cheeks. Cass can't hold his mojo for much longer. "Please fuck me, Dean."

Dean picks up the pace, letting Cass get closer to release with every head bob. He feels Cass' balls contract and sucks harder, taking all his lover has.

Cass shoots his release down Dean's throat and grunts loudly.

Dean licks his lover's member clean and stands back up. "Babe you ready?"

Cass turns around, leaning against the stall door, presenting his ass to his lover. "Open me up, Dean. I need you so bad."

"Lube?"

Cass shakes his head, but lets his wings out, holding them close to his body, in such cramped space.

Dean strokes the feathers lovingly and trails his strokes up to the oil gland and rubs, gathering the sweet oil he loves. Dean unbuttons his pants and drops his boxers, so he can stroke himself. When his fingers are coated with enough oil, he brushes a finger over his lover's puckered hole and pushes a finger in with force, listening to Cass grunt in mixed pleasure and pain. Cass likes it rough, at least he did the other night, so Dean makes quick work and adds another finger within a few pushes and scissors his moaning lover.

When Cass is moaning and pushing back onto Dean's fingers he pulls the fingers back and gathers up more apple pie oil from Cass' glistening wings. He strokes his cock with the oil and pushes his cock into the stretched hole. He gets all the way in and exhales wistfully.

"You feel amazing, Cass. I'm gunna fuck you raw." Dean grunts and pounds Cass against the stall door.

Cass grabs the top of the door and pushes his ass back, feeling Dean strike his prostate. "Fuck me… harder."

Dean places his hand on Cass' hip for support and pummels him, hitting the angel's prostate. They are both grunting and fucking like wild animals.

Cass feels the familiar pooling behind his navel and pushes back, letting his orgasm take over, his muscles clench when he releases.

Dean gets overwhelmed by the tightness of Cass' ass and orgasms, releasing his seed deep in Cass. They both rut out their orgasms and huff in exhaustion. Dean slowly pulls out of Cass and sits on the edge of the toilet seat, waiting for his legs to work again.

Cass retracts his wings, turns around and pulls his pants back up. He leans down and strokes his mate's face lovingly. "Thank you, Dean. I am satisfied for now. Hopefully you can explain the hickey."

Dean looks into Cass' eyes and gives a quick kiss, Cass holds on to Dean's hips and rubs up his thigh.

"Don't forget who your mate is and come back to the room soon." Cass stands back up and grab his jacket and trench coat, leaving Dean to watch him fly away.

Dean stands up and pulling his pants back onto his hips and exits the washroom, after a quick glance in the mirror to see just how bad the hickey is. He finds his date to say good night.

She is slightly worried; he was gone a long time and looks very tired. Dean explains he isn't feeling well and should probably drive her home. Dean picks Sam up at the laundromat and drives back to the room. He collapses on the bed, fully clothed and starts snoring within minutes.

Sam chuckles, drops the duffle bag on the floor and heads for the laptop. "Guess Cass already hit him up for the nightly routine."

Cass appears in the room, nods to Sam and goes to lie on the bed to cuddle Dean. Dean nuzzles into Cass' embrace and moans quietly. Cass strokes his finger through his lover's hair. They stay like this through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Dean isn't as young as he was, not a horny teen anymore. Jealous Castiel is HOT!
> 
> I promise Dean will bottom for Cass and it'll be hot!


	4. Dean gives it up to his angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to end a heat cycle is by bottoming for you angelic mate, hint hint Dean!

The guys had wrapped up the case, but Becky, the police receptionist that Dean went out for a drink with the other night, was being rather persistent about getting Dean out for another drink. Cass would not allow it, he couldn't handle watching Dean flirt with her the one time. He ended up cornering his mate in the washroom and had some very physical, very exhausting sex. Cass did, however, agree to Dean bringing him with, that way no one was left behind. Dean knew Becky had the connections to alert the FBI to their whereabouts, so it was easier to placate her efforts and go out.

Dean was sure the evening would 't end well for him, either way, Cass was still in heat, so very protective of his mate and Becky was very flirtatious. He figured he should just tell Becky he has a boyfriend, but that was a step Dean hasn't even taken; he hasn't even used that word around Sam. In truth, Cass was more than a boyfriend, but admitting it wasn't really in Dean's nature. Then Dean thought of how Cass must feel, having to watch his lover touch and talk with an attractive woman. Dean had settled it, Cass deserved recognition as his boyfriend and mate.

Just before Dean opened the door to leave the motel room Cass grabbed his lover by the waist, pulling him in close to the angel's body. Cass was feeling new emotions, mostly jealousy and insecurity. He trails a finger up Dean's ribs, slowly, watching Dean's eyes close in contentment. Cass leans in to claim Dean's lips chastely. He wants Dean marked by him, physically, he runs a finger across his lover's pouty lips and moves down to suck at Dean's neck. Licking and biting, making sure there is a predominant hickey behind his ear, very noticeable. The angel pulls away to admire his work and smirks at Dean.

Dean just sighs and walks out the door, holding Cass' hand. "Seriously, babe, what was that for?"

"I like it known I have claimed you. That Becky woman is too touchy for my liking, this way she will hesitate."

"I'm with you, aren't I?"

Cass looks at Dean, questioningly. "You are indeed."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't touch me. I'm 100 % spoken for." Dean winks, kissing Cass.

He walks around the car and hops in the driver's side, while Cass sits in the passenger seat. They drive to the same bar as before. Becky is sitting in a booth, off in a corner. Dean walks up and sits opposite of her, sliding in to let Cass sit beside him.

"Hey Becky, thanks for the information. I just want you to know we found the assailant and he has been dealt with. So this is a celebratory drink, nothing more." Dean orders three beers. "Agent Bonne will be here shortly."

Dean waits for his beer and holds Cass' hand under the table.

Sam shows up and notices the seating arrangement, sighs and sits beside Becky. He grabs his beer and takes a swig, nervously trying to figure out what to say to Becky.

Dean clears his throat, "I didn't get a chance to introduce you to my other partner." Dean looks at Cass, lovingly. "This is Castiel, my boyfriend."

Becky nearly drops her martini. "Whoa, Agent Morrison. You're gay?"

"…yes. I am. Is that a problem?" Dean pulls his hand up, still holding Cass'.

Becky quickly shakes her head. "Nope, just got a different impression. It explains your behaviour."

"What you mean?" Cass tilts his head.

"He was flirty, but didn't seem interested." Becky looks at Dean, dreamily.

"Well, we're off then." Dean downs the rest of his beer and gently nudges Cass, who hasn't finished his beer yet. Cass downs the beer in one swig and gets up from the table, allowing Dean to lead the way out of the bar.

Dean texts Sam, telling him he can have the Impala for the night, but needs to text or call, when he's on his way back.

Cass touches Dean's forehead and transports them to the motel. Dean opens his eyes, gazing into the endless blue oceans, which are his mate's eyes.

"Did I do good? Telling her I'm taken?" Dean kisses his lover's lips sweetly.

"Yes, Dean. She will not try again." Cass is in awe of Dean's straightforwardness.

Dean crashes his lips against Cass' with force, trying to keep his lover happy.

Cass pulls away, "Will you let me tonight?"

Dean has to stop and look at his lover. He thinks over the implications of what Cass is asking.

"Yes, Cass." Dean's voice nearly breaks. He is nervous, he wants to keep Cass happy, but he also doesn't wanna bottom.

Cass takes the initiative and pulls Dean in close, running a hand down to Dean's groin. Cass feels the bulge and squeezes gently, getting a quiet moan from Dean. He rubs his fingers over Dean's jeans and waits for Dean to give him permission, Cass can control his urges tonight.

Dean nods his approval. He can barely form thoughts with Cass assaulting his nether regions. He just groans when his fly is unbuttoned, and his jeans pulled down off his hips.

Cass goes down on his knees in front of Dean, ghosting over his erection still covered by Dean's boxers. He runs his fingers into the waistband and slides them down slowly, admiring the view. Cass strokes the cock before him, keeping eye contact with the emerald eyes he adores. A few strokes later and Cass licks the shaft and takes in the entire length, sucking and humming to his heart's content.

Dean loses control when he feels Cass enclose his cock, humming, causing his nerves to tingle with the sensation. Cass bobs his head up and down, while Dean is distracted, concentrating on the blowjob Cass snaps in a bottle of lube and applies some to his fingers. He slowly runs a slick finger at Dean's entrance, trying to be gentle. If he is gentle enough he may get to top again, he hopes. Cass pushes one finger in, hearing Dean's breath hitch at the intrusion. He stops, waiting for Dean's attention to be back on his cock.

Dean clenches, it hurts. How the hell does Cass let him do this? After a few seconds his muscles relax and the pain recedes. Cass pushes his finger in more, withdrawals the finger and pushes back in again, after a few pushes a second finger is added and Dean feels less pain at the added pressure.

Cass is certain Dean is not in too much pain, but he is hesitant to continue.

Dean opens his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, and looks down at Cass. "I want you to fuck me."

Cass pops Dean's cock out of his mouth with a slurp and stands up, stripping off his clothes in seconds. Cass knows enough to grab the grace cuffs and hands them to Dean. Dean looks at them and nods, applying them to Cass' wrists. Cass then turns Dean around, bending him over the couch. He slicks up his throbbing cock and lines it up to the stretched hole.

"Are you sure, Dean? I don't want to hurt you…" Cass is nervous, he is still in heat, it is better that he's almost done, or else he could hurt Dean, plus they have the cuffs, as a precaution.

Dean admits defeat and sticks his ass out for Cass. "Yes, fuck me already, Cass. I want it."

The angel pushes his cock in slowly, feeling the most exquisite tightness and warmth. Dean feels like he was meant to be in him. Cass stops halfway in, sensing Dean's discomfort and pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I think it's just cause I've never, before." Dean hisses in pain, Cass tries to soothe his pain with his angelic powers, but can't, he is bound by the cuffs.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't ease the pain or discomfort." Cass says, rather guiltily.

"It's okay, babe. The pain is gone. You can continue." Dean unclenches his fists.

Cass takes the time to push all the way in, bottoming out. Dean is incredibly tight and warm, Cass is grateful Dean agreed to do this for him. Dean has given so much for him, his lover and mate. Cass wants Dean to enjoy this experience as much as he is.

"You can move, now." Dean moans and pushes his hips back on instinct. Damn that felt good, Dean pushes his hips back again.

Cass pulls out and back in forcefully, forgetting to be slow and gentle. Dean just groans and pushes his ass back on Cass' thrusts in.

Dean gets impaled at the right angle and has his prostate hit, it's like nothing he has felt previously, in all his sexual encounters, he decides he must get it hit again.

"Fuck yeah, Cass. Fuck me harder." Dean is in the moment and can't control the dirty words coming out of his mouth, as he is impaled by Cass' cock, over and over again.

Cass makes sure to stroke his mate's neglected cock with his thrusts, assaulting him from both sides. He runs his hand up under Dean's shirt, trailing his spine, digging in his nails on Dean's hips. Dean moans at the rough treatment and lifts his head.

Cass takes a handful of Dean's short hair in between his fingers and pulls. Dean gasps in surprise, but straightens up, pressing back into Cass' chest. Cass nips at Dean's exposed neck, licking over his claim.

Dean moans, his neck is still tender and Cass is not giving in for a second. Dean twists his head and kisses Cass' lips, biting the lower lip and pulling it out, making it swell. The new angle Cass is driving into him at is too intense and he has to clench his hands into the fabric of the couch cushions, so he doesn't orgasm just yet.

Cass lets Dean's go and pushes him back down on the couch, keeping his hand on his back as he pounds into his mate, with an intense need for release.

"Dammit, Dean, you feel amazing. Can't keep going like this…" Cass grunts out, between thrusts.

"Then don't. Fuck, give me your all." Dean can barely get the words out before he is overwhelmed by his orgasm, He feels his prostate get hit at the exact moment he peaks and feels nothing but bliss, unfiltered bliss, running through his veins. He shoots thick spurts of come all over the back of the couch and slumps against the back.

Cass feels his orgasm within reach and thrusts into Dean twice more when he peaks, filling Dean's ass with his seed. The angel nearly blacks out, the orgasm is the most intense he has ever felt, but the cuffs contain his angelic powers and strength. He slumps against Dean, panting, he needs to catch his breath and get the cuffs off, if he wants to move. He pulls his softening cock out of Dean, feeling the hole leak some of his release.

"Dean, the cuffs, please." Cass sighs.

Dean touches the angel's wrists and the cuffs fall to the ground, with a thud.

"Did I hurt you, Dean?" Cass looks at the fingernail marks on Dean's ass.

Dean shakes his head, "Nah. I enjoyed it all."

"That's not what I asked. Are you hurt?" Cass inspects the rest of Dean's body for more injuries. He doesn't see anymore.

Dean faces Cass. "I'm not hurt, relax. We should get dressed, Sammy may be back soon."

Cass just sighs and grabs his discarded clothes. He picks up the fallen grace binding cuffs and puts them in his trench coat pocket, to return them to Gabriel, since this was his last night of being in heat.

Dean surprises Cass, by sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. "That wasn't too bad. I may be willing to bottom again, in the future." He kisses Cass' neck and runs his fingers through his lover's hair, messing it up more.


End file.
